


light a fire under your ass

by stinkygf



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, bj also has a crush on you but pushes that away for the time being, bj helps you come down after you fail an exam, reader has a breakdown at start of fic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkygf/pseuds/stinkygf
Summary: metaphorically. we'll get to literally once you're in the right headspace for it
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	light a fire under your ass

The door was slammed shut.

That was the first clue that something wasn't right with his dear roomie slash crush. It didn't take long until he heard loud sobbing and sniffling along with barely hidden mumbling. Beetlejuice was in the living room in a flash, already knowing what was to come.

And there you were. You were leaning against the closest wall to the front door until you sunk down onto your floor with your knees pulled up against your chest. Your fingers were tangled into your hair, nearly tearing it from the scalp, lip quivering with drool starting to peek out from your lips with snot staring to make its way to join the party.

"Whoa there babes, what's going on? Look at me. Talk to me, kid, I'm begging here." Beetlejuice lifted your chin up a bit, using his sleeves to wipe away at your face.

“I’m just so fucking stupid, Beej. Why am I so dumb? I had the time and resources to study for my finals and now that I got the results and I failed I just- Fuck! What’s wrong with me?! I can’t do anything right!! It's all my fault that I didn't do what I had to do all cause I wanted to go hang out with friends or chill here with you or take a nap! God, I'm so pathetic. I've crying like I'm the victim when I'm the one that put myself in this situation.” Your voice steadily had become more and more croaky, barely able to say the next few words without stopping for breaths.

Beetlejuice was by your side in the blink of an eye and eased you down onto the floor, holding you close and wiping away at your eyes.

You had clearly been crying for a while already. Your sweet eyes were red and puffy like he’s seen so many times before when the topic of your grades came up. It was different this time though, that much he could tell. All your self-loathing was coming full force and he had to figure out a way to bring you out of it.

“I-I-I had time!! I could have studied and I didn’t all c-cause I thought I could study the night before?? How could I be so stupid? I’m, I’m lazy, I don’t use my fucking brain, I clearly don’t belong in college! I’m too stupid for this and I don’t want to deal with it anymore! I can’t do this, Beetlejuice!!” By the end you had ended up screaming, your voice growing sore as tears streamed down your face and you curled into your friend. 

A tingle ran down his spine at hearing his name but he paid it no mind. Right now it’s about you and how he could help you. Time to light a fire under your ass to bring you back to your senses.

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you dumbass! You got yourself here and now you’re gonna get yourself out of it.” He gently grabs your arms and dragging you to the dinner table and sat you down.

With a snap of his fingers all your textbooks and notebooks with pencils and highlighters right by it. He sat down next to you and opened your textbook and laid it out in front of you. You blinked, very much so confused and looked to him for help to which he scoffed. 

He’s known you for so long. Long enough to know how motivated you are with your studies compared to how motivated you are to binge watch a show on Netflix or fuck around on Youtube. After all the soft buddy buddy type love he’s shown you over the past few months, it was time for him to lay down some tough love. With one look at your kicked puppy face though… not too tough. Just enough to make you reevaluate yourself. 

“Listen kid, I love you and all but you gotta start making the effort to get shit done. I know you have some problems in that incredible noggin of yours but we can push past it,” He smiles softly at you. “I’m gonna be here to help you study. We are going to spend at least three hours to buckle down on this dumb nerd stuff until you can answer some of those prep questions an’ then we’re gonna take a break. This shit looks difficult to do on your own so it’s do wonder you’ve been failing your exams! You need help an’ I’m gonna be here to help. I’m not gonna let you sit here an’ wallow in self pity.”

One look down at you and he nearly started crying and angrily rubbed at his eyes. “Okay, we’ll have a pity party together. Just for a few minutes. We’ll talk shit about ourselves an' what we don’t like an’ all that jazz an’ then we’re gonna fix it. We’re gonna do some dumb self care type crap an’ then we’re gonna gas each other up until we have the biggest ego this side of the universe an’ we’re gonna get shit done!! You an’ me kid. We got this. You know I ain’t the best with words but I mean it when I say that you’re not a fuck up. Life is shitty an’ sometimes you wanna take the easy way an’ maybe you got too used to take shortcuts in highschool an’ now it’s affecting college but you can still change it for the better. We’re gonna get you on a schedule. Gonna set times for you to study, a whole ass calendar for shit you got due, force yourself to actually ask questions,” he gently jabbed your arm and you laughed softly. “An’ I’m gonna be there with you every step of the way even if it seems like I’m not there. I’ll be that little voice in the back of your head screaming at you to not baby yourself anymore. You’re gonna get through this.”

Tears were already falling halfway through him talking and you sniffled and blinked back as many of them as you could but more replaced those. He panicked once he saw how red your eyes had gotten and immediately scooted closer to you. God/Satan help him.

“Ah shit- I’m so sorry kid, I didn’t mean to make you cry so much. You know I’m shit at things like this but I was probably too harsh. Fuckfuckfuck hey c’mon- oOOF-“ 

Your wrapped your arms tightly around his form and sobbed into his shoulder, grinning the entire time as you did so. Beetlejuice was very clearly taken back and after a few seconds to process he hugged you back and gently rubbed your back. Even more so than usual he felt the urge to protect you from anything well up inside his chest.

“Thank you,” you rasped through tears. “You’re right. I have to push myself. I’ve been babying myself for too long and I can’t keep using my depression or anxiety as an excuse anymore. I gotta do this. Thank you so much, Beej.”

He was still very much so in shock but with a rather aggressive sniffle to keep his snot from hitting your face, he hugged you even tighter and ended up picking you up off the floor. 

It was a strange turn of events. Usually, it was you who would be in his position. You were the one who usually gave out the cold hearted truth to bring him out of his wallowing. Beetlejuice would be the first to admit that sometimes he could get a little over dramatic with his issues but you were always there to pick him back up to set him right again. He was happy that he could finally be there for you.

The hug went on for a little while longer as the two of you eventually run out of tears and arms were getting sore from being held up for too long. You smiled tiredly up at him. He smiled back then clapped his hands, bowing slightly and making a wide gesture to the study table. 

“Let’s do some lame studying for your next final, huh?” He said winking at you. “Can’t have my super cool breather friend failing another one.”

**Author's Note:**

> i completely bombed my biology final and wrote this after crying in the library for thirty minutes until realizing that it's my fault and i need to do better. it's what he would want for me :') it took me a while to write the second half. all of beetlejuice ranting is what i wanted to be said to me and it strangely fit into what i thought he would say so here we are. i hope this maybe helps whoever went through what i went through with their finals


End file.
